<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable Conversations by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784985">Vulnerable Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Chronic Pain, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Vulnerability, Fluff, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Fall of Insomnia (Final Fantasy XV), Road Trip, best friends totally not being gay for each other, other cute stuff, pre-relationship promptis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine scavenging expedition, Prompto and Noctis are inadvertently separated from Ignis and Gladio thanks to an MT attack. Unfortunately, Noctis' old wounds start to act up again, and he needs Prompto's help to get through it. While waiting for Ignis and Gladio to find them, Noctis and Prompto have a heart to heart, and Noctis expresses vulnerable aspects of himself that Prompto has never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerable Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahwei/gifts">Nahwei</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day at camp. Another day on the road. Another day reaching a haven to settle in. Prompto wasn’t sure at first how he felt about traveling so much to reach Altissia, nor was he sure about how they would all handle it together, but after they fell into a routine it wasn’t so bad. Sure, Noctis liked to sleep in, Ignis had a tendency to mother them too much, and Gladio’s farts were rancid, but other than that they got along most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never spent so much time with the others in close proximity, even though they were the best of friends. It was one thing to go on a weekend camping trip or hang out at Noct’s apartment for movie night. It was entirely another to have all of Insomnia fall and for them to have to lay low and somehow make it to Altissia safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knew that tensions were running high after the fall of Insomnia. Everyone lost someone there, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel like he had to do what he could to make things easier on them. Sure, he lost his parents too, something that he grieved on his own time. Yet watching the other three suffer in silence made Prompto want to act so that he could figure out how to cheer them up. It didn’t hurt that they put a lot of time and effort into hunting and taking out MTs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were out exploring, it was a brief moment of respite for them all. They were mostly trying to find Ignis some ingredients to work with for dinner after a series of insistences from the advisor that they take advantage of the fruits and vegetables indigenous to the area. Prompto knew a little about cooking since he had to take care of himself, but he wasn’t as great as Ignis was. Then again, Ignis was pretty much perfect at everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There came a shift between Noctis and Prompto one night, something that had helped ease a lot of Prompto’s anxieties and fears. Sitting on top of the roof of a convenience store at a rest stop, Prompto admitted to the prince all of his worries and fears about just not being enough for him. When Noctis made it clear that Prompto belonged, just as any of them did, it made his fear and self-doubt just a bit smaller. Then again, Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before those fears returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna need to head back soon,” Noctis said as they continued to collect the vegetable that the prince was likely to reject before even trying. Prompto wasn’t going to complain. Noctis always gave him his extras, and Ignis’ cooking was too good to pass up. It was even better since Ignis frequently made healthy meals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah the sun is going to be setting soon,” Prompto replied. He bent over and picked up a vegetable, popping it into the armiger. The sun was a few hours away from setting, so they still had time, but if they didn’t stay on top of it then they were likely to fight daemons just to get back. “You think Ignis has enough now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ig!” Noctis called out. Prompto stood up straight and turned. Ignis and Gladio were close enough that they could be heard within shouting distance, but they were just far enough away that they could easily get separated if anything happened. “You got enough, or what?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis paused a moment then called back, his voice somehow still suave as always, “Alright. Let’s head back to camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Prompto and Noctis both sighed in relief, the mechanical whirr of an airship overhead turned their sudden relief to immediate worry. They looked up and saw the MTs dropping down to the ground below, directly between the pairs of young men scavenging on their time off. There was always a complication. It was just their luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Noctis asked as they both got their weapons from the armiger instinctively. Prompto cocked his gun as Noctis positioned his blade. Without saying anything else, Noctis warped over to the MTs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was grateful for being fast, and he was quickly over by Noctis’ side, aiming and firing his gun with impressive ease. When all of his hand to hand combat training failed, when his swordsmanship was mediocre at best, Cor Leonis had really had a difficult time figuring out what to do with him. So Prompto picked up a gun and showed him what he could do. The Lord Marshal was more than impressed, and Prompto managed to become a part of Noctis’ retinue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of metal on metal, of swords clashing and elemancy going off, indicated that Ignis and Gladio had joined the fray. Of course they had. The MTs kept pushing Noctis and Prompto backwards, to the point that Noctis had to warp behind them as Prompto ran back and knelt to get a shot off and down an MT. He heard a sound of pain from behind him and turned quickly, seeing that Noctis had landed awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotcha buddy!” Prompto shouted, pulling out a potion from the armiger and tossing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Noctis replied as he cracked it over his body. “Look out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto turned back to the MTs, just in time to jump back a bit further and fire the gun at his adversary. It dropped quickly, and Prompto felt a wave of gratitude wash through him. They always had each other’s backs. They fought until all the MTs were down, leaving them panting and breathing deeply. Ignis and Gladio were much further away now, but they could still see them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them had a chance to take a breath and congratulate each other on another job well done, there was the sound of a braying animal behind them. Turning, Prompto and Noctis both saw the large beast, looking angry for stepping into its territory. This wasn’t an animal they could just ignore. They had to fight it or they would be in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make quick work of this,” Noctis said. Prompto nodded. With another warp, Noctis was on the beast, an anak stag, just as Prompto saw the other anaks nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to make a quick decision. Assuming Noctis could handle the stag, he went for the other three, firing his gun in successive rounds. He rounded a corner of a gathering of boulders, managing to take down one of the anaks as Noctis took down the stag. Together, they took down the animals then harvested their meat and stored it in the armiger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they turned around, Ignis and Gladio were nowhere to be seen. Noctis took a step forward then let out another cry of pain. Prompto caught him before he could fall, and he eased him down to the ground to help him rest for a second. Looking at his friend and prince, Prompto pulled out a potion and offered it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Noctis said, refusing the potion. “There’s something else in the armiger that helps. It looks like a bag of leaves. That weird bag you asked Ignis about before. Can you find that and take out a leaf or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Prompto nodded. He did what he was told and offered Noctis a couple of leaves, which he took and immediately chewed on. It seemed to help a little, but there was still pain. Prompto didn’t know what else to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It works better when it’s made into a tea,” Noctis explained with a sigh. “Fuck. Where are we? Did we really get that far from camp?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Prompto replied, looking at Noctis in concern. He had no clue what was going on. Was Noctis okay? “Do you want to try and make it back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Noctis offered. Prompto got up first then helped Noctis to his feet, noticing how the prince winced and grimaced the entire time. “Can you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t even a need to answer the question. Prompto would always help Noctis if he needed it. He was his best friend, and maybe he had a slight crush on the guy too. That was a different matter for another time. Right now, he just had to make sure he could help Noctis with whatever he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto put one arm around his waist then pulled Noctis’ arm around his shoulders. Carefully, he helped Noctis walk, watching as the prince had a pronounced limp and seemed to be in worse pain whenever he touched his lower back. Prompto couldn’t understand how he didn’t need a potion or other medical care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, stop!” Noctis said quickly, the words coming out in desperation as the pain etched his face in a way that concerned Prompto. Naturally, he immediately stopped, helping Noctis to the side of a boulder to sit and rest. As gently as he could, he lowered Noctis to the ground, trying to minimize whatever pain he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Prompto immediately apologized, worried that he was hurting Noctis more than helping him. He was sitting next to Noctis on his knees, looking at him in concern. “What do you need from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My back and leg are really messed up right now,” Noctis sighed, rubbing his injured leg. “Old wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Prompto asked, biting his lower lip. He had seen Noctis run with a slight limp but hadn’t really thought anything of it. Now, though, he was worried about him. Why hadn’t Noctis told him before?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was an attack when I was a kid,” Noctis explained. “A Marilith. I was eight at the time. We were attacked on a trip by one. My attendant died, and I got really hurt. My back and leg was really injured. I was in a coma for a while. My dad had to take me to Tenebrae to try and save me. It worked, but I have a lot of pain from it from time to time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really rough,” Prompto said, not knowing what else to say. He had seen the scars on Noctis’ back, but he didn’t know it was anything to do with something like this. He thought it was just something he got from a fight, something magical and extraordinary as Noctis’ life often was. This was a different sort of magic, though. A darker magic, full of pain and torturous memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it took me a long time to heal,” Noctis continued. “And when it was time to go home, Lunafreya was taken by Niflheim, and her mother was killed. As far as I know, Ravus still blames us for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault though,” Prompto asserted. He knew that there was a history with the Fleurets, but no one had really explained what had happened. As far as he knew, it was just something that transpired and no one liked to talk about it. Now, though, he was wondering if he was the only one being kept in the dark. “And now you have this pain to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sucks, right?” Noctis asked, wincing in pain. “Ignis helps with the plant there, and Gladio’s pretty good at scavenging for it. It’s a rough thing to deal with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto bit his bottom lip harder, trying not to feel hurt by Noctis admitting that Ignis and Gladio knew but he didn’t. He looked down at his hands in his lap. “Am I the only one who didn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, a silence between them, and Prompto was afraid to look up at Noctis. What if he was annoyed by the question? What if it wasn’t the time or place to ask? What if he just put his foot in his mouth and proved how he wasn’t deserving of Noctis’ time or attention? Maybe this was just something that Prompto wasn’t meant to know unless it was absolutely necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shock ran through Prompto when he saw Noctis’ hand reach out, resting on top of his. Forced to look up, he saw the pain in Noctis’ eyes, the tears forming. Was he in too much pain? Did he need something? Before Prompto could ask, Noctis started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid,” Noctis admitted, the tears descending down his face, a stream of ache and honesty, revealing his own emotional turmoil to his best friend. “There're so many people who are cool with befriending a prince, but the moment my chronic issues are brought up, it’s suddenly too much. By the time I felt comfortable enough to tell you, it just never came up. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decidedly, Prompto took Noctis’ hand in his. He reached forward and gently wiped away the tears with his free hand, watching as Noctis nearly leaned into the touch. It was something Prompto noticed early on. Noctis was just about as touched starved as he was. Just about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Noctis,” Prompto said softly, continuing to gently dry his tears. “I’m never going to reject you for anything, you know. So don’t be afraid to tell me stuff. You’re safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words Prompto spoke seemed to open the floodgates for Noctis. He cried harder, his tears turning to near sobs. Prompto adjusted how he was sitting. Leaning against the boulder, he opened his arms for Noctis. While he didn’t really know if Noctis would accept the comfort, he supposed there was no harm in trying. After all, neither of them had really taken a step towards greater intimacy, even as best friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Noctis carefully moved into his arms, sitting between his legs and leaning his back against his chest. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’ shoulders, holding him close but trying to be gentle at the same time. Noctis rested his head against Prompto, letting himself cry. Part of Prompto wondered if it was for the physical pain as well, knowing that when any pain spikes happened to people they could be overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say in silence for the duration of Noctis’ tears, just letting them flow as Prompto held onto him and let him cry. Eventually, the tears dried. Noctis pulled away from Prompto and looked at him apologetically. There was still pain etched into his features, but there was a sense that it was more about the physical and less about the emotional pain. For now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably call Specs,” Noctis said, wiping his tears with the heel of his palm. Prompto nodded and took out his phone, noticing that he already had several missed calls from Ignis and Gladio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope I don’t die from being yelled at,” Prompto said apprehensively as he dialed Ignis’ number. It rang once. Ignis immediately picked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you two? Is Noctis alright?” Ignis asked, his worry stronger than his anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, he’s fine,” Prompto said, although his voice didn’t sound too sure. “He’s having some chronic pain issues right now, so we’re just resting. Um… we were pushed back by the MTs and had to fight some anaks. We’ll find our way back eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a heavy sigh on the other line. “Prompto, sunset is coming on fast. If we don’t get him back by sundown then that means you will have to fight a series of daemons on your own. You know what? Nevermind. We’re coming to find you. Just stay where you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis ended the call before Prompto could even say anything. A moment later he got a text from Gladio, telling him that it’s not his fault. It sure felt like it, though. It was really easy to feel like a failure in the eyes of Ignis or Gladio. If he had thought ahead, then he would’ve been able to plan how to get back, take care of Noctis, and call the others all at once. Ignis and Gladio would have easily done that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis said to just wait,” Prompto explained to Noctis, tucking his worries away as he put his phone in his pocket. There was no point in worrying about it now. Now was a time for taking care of Noctis. “Do you need any more of those leaves?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Noctis grimaced. He laid back, his head against Prompto’s chest. “You know, for a scrawny guy, you’re pretty comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Prompto replied with just a hint of sarcasm. He took out a few more leaves and handed them to Noctis. The prince took them and chewed on them, making a face at the taste. “That bad, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the tea tastes better,” Noctis explained. “Ignis makes it sweet enough for me to tolerate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if he’ll show me how to make it,” Promtpo considered aloud. “Then maybe we could make some ahead of time and store it in the armiger for moments like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad idea,” Noctis considered. He sighed and looked out at the landscape. “I know Gladio and Ignis get on my case for sleeping late, but it’s not something I like either. I do it because a lot of times the pain is so rough, I can’t sleep. So then when I finally can sleep, it’s not until later in the night. Luna’s mom told my dad that it was likely I’d be a little weaker and have things like chronic fatigue to go with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you wake one of us up to help you when it hurts?” Prompto offered, knowing that Noctis never so much as budged from his spot in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to worry you guys,” Noctis explained with a sigh. “I mean, you three pretty much gave up everything to be a part of my retinue. You could’ve had a life in photography, Ignis makes a better politician than I do, and Gladio… well, Gladio is more muscle than brain anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him that,” Prompto pointed out. They laughed, both of them knowing that Gladio was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. When their laughter died out, Prompto considered what Noctis had said. Absentmindedly, he began to stroke Noctis’ hair. “You can wake me up, you know. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Noctis asked him, trying to crane his neck to see Prompto. It must have hurt because a moment later he stopped trying. Prompto only continued to stroke his hair. “Thanks, Prom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, dude,” Prompto replied. “You know, you’re the first person who ever believed in me and stood by my side. The least I can do is help with this. And besides, what’s the point of becoming a photographer when I can just hang out with you and take the best pics ever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m your best subject then?” Noctis inquired with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Prompto protested jokingly. “But Ignis isn’t bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jerk!” Noctis grumbled with a laugh. He elbowed Prompto playfully, making sure he didn’t put enough force into it to hurt. Prompto let out a playful </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaving both of them laughing. When the laughter died out once more, Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis again, resting his chin on the prince’s shoulder. “You know, Prom… I think I feel a little better now. With you just… holding me like this. Is that lame?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Prompto replied, his heart thumping in his chest for reasons he didn’t understand. He put that aside once more, knowing he could figure that out later. “I don’t know all the science behind it like Iggy probably does, but I guess this stuff can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you think it’d be okay if we did this at night?” Noctis asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the response. “It’s worse when I sleep so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Noct,” Prompto replied, his voice soft but also sure. “Whatever you need. I got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s such a stupid thing,” Noctis said, admonishing himself. “But since the accident I always wanted to connect with my dad and really know him. It didn’t really seem to matter. Dad was busy with the war, and the times I saw him were always really short. I wish I could’ve had more time to be his son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded in understanding, although he didn’t really know the right words to say. He knew what it was like to want to connect with parents and not have the opportunity to do that. Yet there seemed to be something different about it too. After all, Prompto’s parents were just never there. For Noctis, his dad was physically present often, but emotionally he was unavailable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s stupid at all,” Prompto finally replied. He held onto Noct, stroking his hair again while Noctis reached up and took his free hand and held it. With a start, Prompto realized it was the first time they ever held hands intentionally. “We all want to be loved and accepted by our parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Noctis breathed. “I guess the only family we’ll ever have is the one we have to make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave this family here,” Prompto said. He felt Noctis grip his hand tighter. “Anytime you need a hug or a cuddle or whatever you wanna call it, I got you. Ever at your side, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cheesy,” Noctis laughed, although his laughter was breathy and his voice was quiet. “Ever at your side… You think we’ll have forever like this? Or better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Prompto considered, his heart aching at the thought of being without Noctis or the others. Losing Noctis would be tantamount to losing a part of himself, a piece that was so strong and yet so fragile all at once. “I know I won’t be going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Prom.” Noctis let out a contented sigh. “I feel like I can tell you anything, you know? Like before there was a wall between us where our own insecurities just kept us from saying shit. I’m terrified of losing you. I don’t want to be lost. But now I can tell you. Maybe in a way I can’t really tell Ignis or Gladio. They expect me to be strong all the time, but I’m just one person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a burden on your shoulders that I can’t even imagine,” Prompto began, thinking about what Noctis must have to go through as a prince. “No one person can be perfectly strong all the time. I’m here for you when you’re feeling weak, Noct. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s weird to say,” Noctis said quietly. “But I know that. Like, I just know that I can count on you for anything. You know you can count on me too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Noct,” Prompto said. He hugged Noctis tightly then, feeling the strength of both of their insecurities passing and turning into something much better, something stronger. “And you’ll never lose me. Or yourself. Not as long as I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Prom.” Noctis sighed again, likely exhausted from everything. “The sun’s getting real low.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied, looking up at the setting sun. “You think we’ll be found in time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably. Gladio’s good at tracking. He’ll find us, as long as Iggy doesn’t drive him mad with worry.” Noctis chuckled at that slightly. Prompto didn’t want to know the kind of trouble he was going to be in for not taking better care of the prince. Probably a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a rustling in the distance, something that sounded like footsteps. It was either a person or a smaller animal, and Prompto instinctively released Noctis and stood up. Standing in front of him as a protective barrier, he withdrew his gun from the armiger. There was no way he was going to let Noctis get hurt. Not now. Not after everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever at your side. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He refused to lose Noctis and be lost by him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Prompto called out nervously, not wanting to be too loud in case someone or something dangerous approached. There was the sound of heavy footsteps, no longer trying to be quiet. A moment later, Ignis and Gladio rounded the corner, looking at Prompto and Noctis with concern and relief. Sighing, Prompto lowered his gun and looked at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you two are,” Ignis sighed in relief. He walked past Prompto and crouched down next to Noctis, immediately assessing his condition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Gladio asked Prompto, looking at the blond with more concern than Ignis currently expressed for him. Prompto nodded, waiting to hear about how he did a horrible job and should’ve been able to find his way back. The Shield put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder and smiled at him. “You did good. When he’s like this, it’s better just to wait it out for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re not mad?” Prompto asked, watching as Ignis pulled a cup of tea out of the armiger and offered it to Noctis. The prince downed it quickly then handed it back to Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis was worried more than anything,” Gladio considered. “I knew you’d be able to handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio, I could use your help,” Ignis said as he helped Noctis to his feet. “He’ll need to be carried back to camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bridal style or on my back like a wild monkey?” Gladio asked Noctis, laughing at his own joke. Noctis rolled his eyes. “Monkey it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio took Noctis on his back and carried him, the four of them setting off to the haven where they were camping. The sun was rapidly setting, and they were all in need of rushing back. No wonder Gladio was carrying Noctis. Still, Prompto worried that he had really messed things up in Ignis’ eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it back to the haven in record time, and Prompto felt a wave of relief wash over him. Noctis was safe. He could be tended to by Ignis, and he could rest and feel better. The moment that Gladio set Noctis down in the tent, he called for Prompto. Obediently, he stepped inside the tent, wondering what he was needed for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you some massages for next time that’ll help,” Gladio explained as Noctis laid on his stomach. “He’ll whine and complain through it, but afterwards he feels better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, you know,” Noctis complained as Gladio turned back to him. Prompto knelt on the other side, watching as Gladio massaged Noctis’ muscles on his back. Noctis groaned and hissed in pain, but when Gladio was done he stretched like a well fed cat. “That’s better. Still hurts, but it’s better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you can do it?” Gladio asked Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Prompto replied. How long had they been doing that for him? A while now, apparently. There was a call from Ignis for dinner, so Prompto helped Noctis up and they made their way to the campfire that was going. The scent of Ignis’ cooking wafted over them, and Prompto’s stomach growled angrily in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they all were sitting around the campfire, eating to the tune of the sound of wood cracking. Prompto and Noctis sat next to each other, and a few times they gave each other a look or two that spoke of everything and yet nothing at the same time. Prompto had seen a vulnerable side of Noctis that he hadn’t seen before, something that he doubted even Ignis and Gladio had seen. The understanding between them made them closer than ever, and Prompto felt a warmth in his chest at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis finally said, breaking the silence among them. “You protected Noctis when Gladio and I weren’t there to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto was great,” Noctis assured them with a smile. “Seriously. He’s not just my best friend. He’s part of the retinue for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Noct,” Prompto said, blushing just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all knew you made the right choice, bringing him on,” Gladio commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Noctis joked. “When we first met, you swore up and down you’d beat him up if he did anything to hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I stand by those words. Good thing I knew he was a good guy.” Gladio winked at Prompto, nevertheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis rolled his eyes then looked at Prompto. “Thanks, Prom. You really helped me back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto smiled at him, knowing what he meant by that. It was more than Ignis and Gladio knew, something sacred and secret between them. He knew Noctis, held his heart in his hands, and protected it. It wasn’t long after that when Prompto and Noctis both went to sleep, too tired to continue on much more. Later into the night, Prompto felt Noctis curling up on his chest, seeking comfort in the night. Prompto immediately took him into his arms, happy to hold him as much as he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prompt provided to me by the lovely Nahwei! I hope you enjoy this gift dear &lt;3 If you don't like it please let me know (I won't be offended)!</p>
<p>Thank you to all those who read this. I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>